1. Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains to media handling systems, and more particularly to apparatus for organizing printed documents.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A variety of document management products has been developed to help meet the demand for ever greater productivity in modern offices. For example, a cartridge type document holder, disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 153,344 filed Feb. 8, 1988 binds a sheaf of documents together for convenient handling and storage. copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 153,344 filed Feb. 8, 1988 describes an adjustable handle that is intended primarily for hanging and otherwise handling a separately bound set of documents.
Other commercially available products include a carrier that consists of a pair of hooked plastic frames bonded to the opposed ends of a length of flexible material. The two plastic strips are placed side by side to create an open ended sling suitable for hanging.
The aforementioned document management devices are satisfactory for their intended purposes. However, the prior products are primarily intended for a single purpose. That is, they are designed for use within a limited range of the numerous document handling and storage applications found in the modern office.
Another conventional document holder is a binder that comprises two wire cables inserted through aligned holes in two hooked frames. Metal tracks with sliding locks on the outside of the frames hold the cables in place. The wire cables pass through mounting holes in the documents for supporting the documents within the binders. The metal tracks and sliding locks make the aforedescribed binder expensive and cumbersome to operate.
Thus, a need exists for inexpensive document management products that are more versatile than those presently available.